The present disclosure relates to a multi-needle sewing machine that has a plurality of needle bars.
A multi-needle sewing machine that has a plurality of needle bars has been known for some time. The multi-needle sewing machine can automatically sew an embroidery pattern that is made up of a plurality of colors. The multi-needle sewing machine is provided with a needle bar case that supports the plurality of needle bars, each of which is provided with a sewing needle at its lower end, such that they can move up and down, and with a needle bar case moving mechanism that moves the needle bar case. An upper thread of a different color is passed through the eye of each of the sewing needles. An operation of the needle bar case moving mechanism based on specified embroidery data positions one of the plurality of the needle bars moves to a point directly above a needle drop point, which is a sewing position. Stitches of a first color are formed on a work cloth by moving the needle bar that is positioned directly above the needle drop point up and down. After that, the upper thread that has been used for forming the stitches of the first color is cut by a thread-cutting mechanism. Next, the needle bar case moves, a different needle bar moves to a point directly above the needle drop point, and stitches of a second color are formed. Stitches of third and subsequent colors are formed in the same manner. The embroidery pattern that is made up of a plurality of colors is thus automatically sewn by the sequential changing of the needle bar that is in the sewing position, based on the specified embroidery data.
After the thread-cutting mechanism has cut the upper thread, an end portion of the cut upper thread may be in a state in which it is hanging down from the eye of the sewing needle. If the next sewing operation is performed with the upper thread in this state, the end portion of the cut upper thread may be entangled in the next sewing operation. Accordingly, a multi-needle sewing machine is known that holds the end portion of the cut upper thread in order to prevent the cut upper thread from being entangled in the next sewing operation. The multi-needle sewing machine is provided with an upper thread pull-up member to pull up the end portion of the cut upper thread. The pulled-up end portion of the upper thread is pulled between a presser plate and a tape. The presser plate is energized by a spring toward the tape, which is provided with a group of projections. The end portion of the upper thread may be pressed between the presser plate and the tape. The tape is provided with the group of projections in order to prevent the end portion of the upper thread from shifting horizontally even in a case where the needle bar case moves in the direction in which the needle bars are arrayed.